Suspended storage structures, including Applicant's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,105 and U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 459,926 and 470,353, all incorporated herein by reference, are known in the art. Examples of suspended structures are also shown in references assigned to Applicant, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,031 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 416,152, also incorporated herein by reference. These devices, along with the present invention, are intended to address some of the drawbacks of other suspended storage structures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,583 to Vaught shows a cable hanger intended to support a swinging scaffold hanging from a walkway grating. Since the scaffold is intended to swing, a loop of cable carries the scaffold. However, it is often undesirable for a storage shelf to swing as the scaffold of Vaught does. Moreover, it is desirable to suspend a storage shelf from structures other than a walkway grating.